Tout et rien sur Gensokyô
by Lusaphira
Summary: Une série de drabbles sur les personnages de Touhou, de Highly Responsive To Prayers à Ten Desires. Choses courantes, secrets, banalités et liaisons, venez en découvrir un peu plus sur tous les personnages, des héroïnes aux oubliés.
1. Reiiden

Bonjour à tous !

Je me lance dans un nouveau projet qui comptera une quinzaine de chapitres : une série de drabbles sur les différents épisodes de la saga Touhou Project. Chaque volet aura droit à quinze drabbles sur tous les personnages, avec des éléments du canon mais aussi que j'extrapole.

Bonne lecture à tous et j'espère que ces drabbles vous plairont. N'hésitez pas à réagir et à m'envoyer vos suggestions de mots que j'essayerais d'utiliser.

Disclaimer : Touhou Project appartient à ZUN, loué soit-il.

* * *

**Reiiden**

_1) Fascination_

Heiwa Hakurei a toujours exercé un étrange sentiment de fascination sur sa fille. Ainsi, lorsque Reimu était enfant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir l'imiter en désirant porter le même kimono rouge que sa mère. Le tissu était bien trop grand et la brune trébuchait maladroitement, mais elle ne voulait pas le quitter.

Des années plus tard, la fascination que montre Reimu pour ce vêtement n'a pas changé.

_2) Erreurs_

Le choix fait par Reimu de se lancer à la poursuite des démons ayant détruit son sanctuaire ne fut pas mûrement réfléchi. Une fois de plus, son impulsivité avait pris le dessus et ce n'est qu'un peu tard, qu'elle comprit que seul l'orbe Hakurei pourrait l'aider.

Pourquoi avait-elle tant négligé d'apprendre à s'en servir ?

_3) Bénédiction_

La jeune miko l'ignorait, mais elle n'était pas seule dans cette aventure. Elle était accompagné par le gardien du sanctuaire, qui veillerait sur elle.

C'était la tache de Shingyoku. La matérialisation des esprits des Hakurei l'avait accompagnée à l'intérieur des orbes, à son insu. La jeune fille devait survivre à tout prix.

_4) Horreur_

Lorsque Reimu affronta YuugenMagan, la chose qui la dégoûta le plus ne furent pas ces cinq yeux injectés de sang, ou même ces éclairs qui unifiaient cette monstrueuse créature.

La chose qu'elle trouva la plus abjecte, c'est la vue de la personne qui avait sacrifié son corps en échange du don de la vision multiple et qui n'existait plus qu'en tant que pure énergie, liant ces abominables organes entre eux.

_5) Puanteur_

Les ruines de Vina étaient sûrement le lieu le plus désolé de Makai. Tout respirait la mort et le désespoir, de ces vestiges délabrés aux corps encore putréfiés.

La créature qui réside dans ces lieux est un monstrueux vampire, qui a dévoré ses semblables jusqu'a en extraire la dernière goutte de sang.

_6) Oubli_

Elys est un démon, une entité maudite et condamnée, qui réside dans un champ de ruines. L'ironie veut que cette créature, qui a été jugée et condamnée à rester sous cette forme, ne se souvient même pas des crimes qu'elle a commis dans son autre vie et qui lui ont valu de se retrouver ici.

_7) Eternité_

Contrairement à ce que son titre pourrait laisser le croire, Sariel n'est pas spécialement enthousiaste à l'idée de connaître le destin des autres à l'avance. Elle sait qu'ils doivent mourir, un jour ou l'autre, mais cette inéluctabilité rend les choses ennuyeuses. Tout finit toujours de la même façon.

_8) Mort_

Sariel n'est pas une combattante qui apprécie le fait d'aller chercher les réfractaires à son jugement. Donner la mort en mettant un terme à la vie des êtres vivants est son but, pas sa passion.

Par contre, si quelqu'un vient jusqu'à elle, l'ange sera plus que ravi de modifier le destin de ce présomptueux qui ose la défier.

_9) Fatalité_

Quand Reimu quitta le Sanctuaire Déchu, elle se sentit fière de ses capacités. Durant un moment d'excitation, elle se sentit même toute puissante, comme une divinité, après sa victoire contre l'ange de la mort.

Cela dura jusqu'à ce que la voix éthérée de Sariel lui parvienne finalement, sifflant ces mots lourds de sens : "Tôt ou tard, nous nous rencontrerons de nouveau, pour la dernière fois". Reimu perdit son arrogance, lorsqu'elle comprit que la mort était un ennemi qu'elle ne pourrait jamais vaincre.

_10) Souvenir_

Mima a pour habitude d'errer dans le Jigoku, un couteau à la main. Elle déteste cette arme, qui lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, mais elle ne voudra jamais s'en débarrasser. Elle aime beaucoup trop l'ironie.

Quelle ironie y a t-il de plus belle, que celle de tuer un humain avec l'arme qui l'a assassinée et qui a fait d'elle un esprit ?

_11) Désespoir_

Mima aime beaucoup voir les humains se débattre et lutter contre elle jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Ils savent, tout comme elle, que leur espoir est vain, mais ils luttent.

C'est une chose qu'elle respecte, puisqu'elle même a été comme eux, il y a bien longtemps.

_12) Reflet_

Cela semble difficile à croire, mais Kikuri était jadis une jeune femme exubérante, à la peau douce et chaude, et dont la beauté naturelle attirait les regards. Elle aimait éclipser les autres femmes, suscitant le désir chez les hommes.

Désormais, son corps coulé dans ce disque de bronze est d'une froide et artificielle perfection. Celle que l'on surnomme la lune infernale est la seule source de lumière de ce monde, attirant toujours les regards. Pour son plus grand malheur, ce sont des regards de dégoût ou de pitié.

_13) Plénitude_

Konngara aime le silence. Lorsqu'elle s'entraîne au maniement de son sabre, le sifflement du vent coupé par son glaive est l'unique bruit qui l'entoure, la plongeant dans un océan de sérénité.

Des fois, elle à l'impression qu'elle pourrait se perdre, dans cet univers ou nul bruit ne la trouble, alors qu'elle se concentre sur les battements de son cœur.

_14) Fierté_

Lorsque Reimu Hakurei affronta Konngara, l'épéiste se sentit partagée entre deux sentiments. Bien sûr, elle était en colère contre elle même pour avoir perdu malgré ses heures d'entraînement, mais d'un autre coté, elle était fière de sa descendante.

La pomme ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre, songea t-elle en souriant, satisfaite que sa lignée soit toujours aussi compétente.

_15) Ignorance_

Konngara avait fait forte impression sur Reimu. Voir cette entité spectrale se battre avec tant de sang froid était un spectacle à voir. L'aspect éthéré de cette femme, dont une corne rouge transperçait son front; épaississait le mystère au sujet de sa nature.

Après mure réflexion, Reimu décida qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'était vraiment Konngara. Elle préféra retourner à la surface, c'était plus sage.


	2. Fumakoru

Bonsoir à tous !

Voici le second jeu de cette série de drabbles. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont. N'hésitez pas à demander si vous voulez un mot ou une situation précise.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Disclaimer : Touhou Project appartient à ZUN

* * *

**Fumakoru**

_1) Paresse_

Si Reimu avait été forcée de monter sur le dos de Genjii, c'est parce qu'elle était incapable de voler. Pourtant, elle était partie dans les montagnes pour s'entraîner à maîtriser ce pouvoir. Le problème, c'est qu'elle avait fini par prendre du bon temps, à se gaver des excellents fruits qui poussaient sur les coteaux.

Sa paresse allait finir par lui jouer des tours.

_2) Lenteur_

Genjii ne détestait pas devoir porter les gens, il se trouvait même honoré d'être utile. Son seul défaut était sa certaine lenteur, qui lui valait diverses railleries.

Alors, lorsque Reimu trouva quelqu'un d'encore plus lent, il rigola durant tout le reste de la journée.

_3) Fleur_

Personne n'a peur des fleurs, dans le sens ou l'on sait qu'elles ne vont pas vous attaquer. Ce fut une sacrée surprise pour Reimu, lorsqu'un bosquet se mit à la bombarder d'obus.

Une fois Rika vaincu, la miko soupira, agacée. Elle se jura que ce serait bien la dernière fois qu'elle se ferait attaquer par des fleurs. Si seulement elle savait ...

_4) Machines_

Si Rika aime tant les machines, ce n'est pas pour le pouvoir de faire se déplacer une matière inanimée.

C'est parce qu'une machine, tant qu'elle est entretenue et protégée, ne l'abandonnera jamais, à la différence de bien des êtres vivants.

_5) Crépuscule_

Lorsque Meira attaquait, c'était au moment ou le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon. Derrière ces attaques, elle voulait montrer qu'elle n'était ni la lumière, ni l'ombre. Elle voulait juste prouver qu'elle était plus qu'une criminelle et pas tout à fait une sainte.

Le monde n'était ni noir ni blanc et il était important que tous s'en souviennent, elle également.

_6) Mine_

Les cinq pierres magiques que la Hakurei dut affronter n'étaient pas des créatures vivantes. Elles ne faisaient qu'être une partie d'un système de défense, qui ne se montrerait offensif que lorsque la miko serait à portée de tir.

Le concepteur devait vraiment vouloir en finir avec Reimu, pour imaginer une arme aussi lâche.

7) Exil

Si Marisa vit dans la forêt de la Magie, ce n'est pas par choix. C'est juste que le humains craignent tant les magiciens qu'ils les exilent dans la forêt, espérant que les yôkai finiraient par les tuer.

Marisa n'a qu'un regret, celui de ne pas avoir quitté ce village d'idiots plus tôt.

_8) Négligence_

Si Marisa a tant voulu s'instruire dans l'art de la sorcellerie, ce n'est pas à cause de ces pouvoirs tape à l'œil qu'elle aime tant.

A l'origine, elle voulait que les regards qu'on lui adressait soient autre chose que du mépris teinté de négligence envers cette enfant terriblement banale.

_9) Raison_

Quand Mima choisit de prendre Marisa sous son aile, ce ne fut pas uniquement pour former une héritière capable de poursuivre sa tâche. Bien sûr, Mima voulait avoir une arme efficace et puissante pour relayer sa volonté, mais ce n'était pas la raison première.

Mima ne lui a jamais dit pourquoi. Elle même n'est pas sure de vouloir que cette raison se sache.

_10) Haine_

Reimu sait parfaitement que Mima la hait, comme elle hait la lignée Hakurei. Cependant, malgré tous les combats, l'esprit maléfique à compris une chose, un élément que personne d'autre ne peut comprendre.

Mima se hait elle même, autant qu'elle hait les autres.

_11) Mensonges_

Lorsque Reimu demanda à Mima pourquoi avoir adopté Marisa, le démon ne dit rien. Elle ne mentit pas, taisant à jamais l'ignoble secret qu'elle brûlait d'envie de dire. Elle souffrait, à l'idée de ne pouvoir dire à Marisa qu'elle l'aimait. Mima savait qu'elle détruirait la blonde si elle lui avouait qu'elle était sa véritable mère, une mère qui avait été volontairement absente, afin de créer une arme malléable qui la servirait aveuglément, une arme que Mima elle même ne réussit pas à considérer en tant que telle, car elle finit malgré tout par aimer sincèrement Marisa.

Alors, Mima préférait que sa fille vive dans un monde de mensonges, que dans une réalité qui la briserait.

_12) Bricolage_

Les cinq pierres magiques restaient souvent inertes, attendant que quelqu'un passe à proximité. Lorsque Marisa partait entretenir ces armes, elle craignait toujours que l'une d'entre elles ne lui explose à la figure.

Fichues pierres. Toujours réparées avec la délicatesse d'une truelle.

_13) Oeil_

Lorsque Reimu revit Rika, cette dernière avait abandonné son précieux tank. Elle s'était donné pour tache d'obtenir sa vengeance depuis son humiliation et elle utiliserait les techniquesles plus infâmes contre son ennemie. Elle voulait voir Reimu à terre, humiliée comme jamais. Oeil pour œil, disait le proverbe.

Elle allait lui présenter son mauvais œil.

_14) Sceaux_

Reimu Hakurei savait que les sceaux qui lui avaient été légués étaient indispensables. Elle avait beau s'entraîner d'arrache pied, tout faire pour affûter ses réflexes, améliorer sa précision ou tester de nouvelles techniques, les orbes de son clan étaient des réserves de magie bien utiles.

Sans cet héritage, elle ne serait déjà plus de ce monde.

_15) Duo_

Marisa est une personne enjouée, impatiente, tête brûlée, enthousiaste et parfois irréfléchie. A l'inverse, Reimu est calme, réfléchie, parfois paresseuse et blasée. Ces deux là sont totalement différentes. Ce sont ces tempéraments opposés mais complémentaires qui font d'elles la meilleure équipe de Gensokyo, sachant parfaitement pallier aux faiblesses d'une partenaire qu'elles n'abandonneront jamais.


	3. Yumejikuu

Bonsoir,

Voici la suite, que je publie pour me faire plaisir, car ce volet de Touhou est l'un de mes préférés.

Disclaimer : Touhou Project appartient à ZUN

* * *

_Yumejikuu_

**1) Stéréotypes**

Lorsque Reimu rencontre quelqu'un, elle se fie souvent aux vêtements portés par les autres. Juger quelqu'un sur ses habits peut sembler réducteur, mais cela révèle beaucoup de choses sur ce que son interlocuteur veut montrer.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la meilleure façon de confirmer ces hypothèses est un bon danmaku. Rien de mieux pour révéler des informations sur les autres, en analysant leur style.

**2) Kleptomanie**

Si Marisa ne peut s'empêcher de voler tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main, ce n'est pas par cupidité ou par volonté de nuire. Depuis que Mima est repartie, elle s'est sentie abandonnée une fois de plus. C'était comme s'il lui manquait une part de son âme.

Alors, elle vole compulsivement et maladivement, incapable de lutter contre cette part de son esprit qui sait qu'on lui a arraché une part d'elle même.

**3) Confiance**

Lorsque Mima se lance en combat, elle sait que sa puissance lui accordera la victoire. Sa magie noire, ses connaissances de l'âme et des sciences occultes lui permet de contrer au mieux les attaques de ses ennemis. Même si elle est vaincue, elle a toujours un plan pour transformer son échec en triomphe.

Certains appellent ça de l'arrogance. Mima préfère dire qu'elle a confiance en ses capacités.

**4) Amnésie**

Oublier ses anciens souvenirs est à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction. On peut ainsi se débarrasser des pires horreurs, mais perdre les plus beaux instants de son existence.

Pour une immortelle comme Ellen, c'est un petit prix à payer. Se souvenir de tout, de ceux qu'elle a aimés, ainsi de tout ce qu'elle a perdu tout au long de son existence, ça la rendrait folle.

**5) Rêverie**

Kotohime aime se comporter de façon à décontenancer ses visiteurs. Elle a tellement poussé le rôle qu'elle est enfermée dans ses délires, faits d'actes incompréhensibles et d'actions incohérentes.

Pendant que tout le monde s'interroge, elle peut continuer à collecter toutes les babioles qu'elle veut et personne ne songera à lui demander pourquoi. Elle ne tient pas à leur raconter qu'elle veut s'éloigner de cette réalité et que regarder ses trésors l'aide à s'évader.

**6) Souvenirs**

Kana ne se souvient plus exactement de la personne qui l'a invoquée et liée à sa maison. Elle s'en moque, car elle n'a jamais vraiment porté d'intérêt à ces humains qui l'appelaient et qui mourraient si rapidement.

Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'elle doit hanter un endroit, quel qu'il soit.

**7) Partage**

Kana a fait l'erreur de jeter son dévolu sur le Sanctuaire Hakurei. Elle voulait trouver une autre personne à hanter, à terrifier, juste pour s'amuser. En plus, être l'hôte d'une prêtresse était un gage de protection et de sécurité, alors hanter le temple était tout bénéfique.

Il y avait une personne qui ne partageait pas du tout ce point de vue. Mima n'aime pas partager.

**8) Science**

Rikako la scientifique est considérée comme une étrangeté, au mieux, ou une hérétique, au pire. Elle sait utiliser la magie, mais elle préfère se servir de son équipement moderne. Elle dispose d'armes sophistiquées et d'un réacteur dorsal pour se déplacer.

Elle pourrait s'en passer aisément et faire comme les autres, mais Rikako est une rationaliste qui croit en la science et elle ne compte pas abandonner ses convictions au nom de la facilité.

9) **Crédibilité**

Lunettes rondes, blouse blanche, calepin et absence de fantaisie, voici la parfaite panoplie du scientifique pour Rikako. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle rencontra Yumeni, elle bouillit de rage face à cette espèce d'hérétique.

Comment osait-elle prétendre être une scientifique, alors qu'elle considérait qu'une cape rouge était son meilleur atout ?

**10) Chaise**

Chiyuri aime sa chaise pliante. Une invention magnifique, aussi bien pour se reposer que pour frapper les gens avec qui elle a des différents. Elle remerciait souvent l'ingénieux créateur de cet objet qui améliorait le confort ordinaire.

Pourquoi devait-elle assister une scientifique si théorique, au lieu d'être avec un bricoleur qui améliorerait le quotidien des autres ?

**11) Incompris**

Lorsque Yumeni annonça sa théorie sur la magie à ses éminents confrères, elle fut la risée de toute l'Université. Elle resta digne, sortit sans un mot de la salle de conférence, avant de laisser sa colère éclater.

Ils pouvaient rire, ces idiots, mais elle leur prouverait qu'elle avait raison. Elle était juste trop en avance sur son temps, les grands génies sont toujours incompris.

**12) Automate**

Ruukoto est un robot domestique doué d'une certaine personnalité. Quand Yumeni la céda à Reimu, elle continua a faire ses tâches, sans jamais se plaindre. Lorsqu'elle faisait le ménage ou la vaisselle, Remimu se rendit compte du cadeau empoisonné. Certains programmes n'avaient pas été correctement calibrés et l'automate maladroit était inutile au final.

Lorsque Reimu remisa le robot, les programmes essentiels de l'IA figèrent une dernière donnée juste avant d'être éteints, sans parvenir à répondre à la question essentielle. Qui, de Reimu ou de Yumeni, détestait-elle le plus ?

**13) Destruction**

Lorsque Marisa demanda à obtenir une arme du monde extérieur, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce tube blanc au sourire ravageur. Elle tenta de s'en servir, mais Mimi-chan lui sembla inutile. Finalement, le missile traîne toujours sous un tas de paperasse dans la maison de la magicienne.

Lorsque Reimu vainquit Utsuho, elle se souvint de cette arme. Elle pria tous les dieux pour les remercier que Marisa ne sache pas se servir de Mimi-chan.

**14) Folie**

Lorsque Yumeni entendit les désirs des différentes protagonistes de cette histoire complètement loufoque, elle se frappa la tête contre les murs. Pourquoi donc toutes ces magiciennes étaient aussi folles ? Etait-ce du à une overdose d'énergie ?

Il faudrait qu'elle étudie ça de plus près ...

**15) Foyer**

Lorsque Yumeni retourna chez-elle, sa théorie fut une nouvelle fois balayée par ses confrères. Elle fut même chassée comme une malpropre, malgré ses preuves. Humiliée, elle revint à Gensokyo, mais elle n'avait plus d'espoir pour rentrer chez elle.

Après quelques minutes, elle se ressaisit. Tant qu'elle était avec Chiyuri, elle se sentirait chez elle.


	4. Gensokyo

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la nouvelle série de drabbles, consacrée a un volet que je trouve génial. Par contre, l'extra stage est dur à en crever !

Quoi qu'il en soit, merci à la personne qui a déposé une review. C'est toujours agréable de se replonger dans l'époque du rétro !

Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Touhou Project appartient à ZUN.

* * *

**Gensokyo**

_1) Extermination_

Reimu a toujours été une jeune fille émotionnelle et un peu naïve. Lorsqu'elle tua son premier yôkai, elle se sentit malade et ne pouvait pas imaginer recommencer. Depuis, elle s'est endurcie.

Alors pourquoi faut-il, à chaque fois, qu'elle se sente mal ?

_2) Défouloir_

Orange était un simple yôkai. Elle ne demandait rien à personne et espérait juste être laissée en paix. Malheureusement, dès que quelqu'un passait et voulait calmer ses nerfs, elle était toujours au mauvais endroit. Alors, elle se faisait tabasser et humilier par tout le monde. Orange n'était rien d'autre qu'un punching-ball sur lequel tout le monde se défoulait.

Lorsqu'elle était seule, Orange se mutilait. Quitte à être le souffre douleur de tout le monde, autant qu'elle se défoule également sur cette pitoyable créature.

_3)_ _Chaleur_

Kurumi est un vampire. Son corps froid et cadavérique est dépourvu de chaleur, tandis que cela fait longtemps que le sang n'a plus coulé dans ses veines.

Le lac de sang chaud qui s'étendait au pied d'une montagne était un lieu idéal pour elle. Ce n'était pas l'idée d'une nourriture infinie qui lui plaisait le plus, c'était le fait qu'elle pouvait se baigner dans cette substance qui réchauffait son corps et lui donnait un tat soit peu l'impression d'être vivante.

_4) Logique_

Lorsque Reimu plongea dans le lac pour trouver le chemin secret conduisant à la source du mal qui se répandait, elle s'aperçut qu'elle pouvait respirer et que l'odeur du sang n'était pas si insupportable que cela.

Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre l'explication logique à ce mystérieux phénomène qui contredisait les lois de la physique. Après tout, on était à Gensokyo.

_5) Faux_

Lorsque Reimu se trouva face à Elly, son regard se posa sur l'arme qu'elle tenait. La blonde tenait une arme redoutable à la main, meurtrière et effilée. Ce qui était le plus gênant, c'était l'air qu'elle affichait sur son plaisant visage mutin entouré de belles anglaises.

Ce sourire faux était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus effrayant, car il ne lui seyait pas du tout.

_6) Douleur_

Lorsque Elly fut finalement vaincue, elle était salement amochée. Ses nombreuses plaies la faisaient souffrir et elle n'arrivait pas à chasser l'abominable sentiment de douleur qui la tiraillait. Pourtant le sentiment de honte qui l'envahissait était encore pire.

Elle savait parfaitement que Yûka-sama allait la punir, la torturant et l'humiliant durant de longues heures et elle se retrouverait dans un état pire à celui dans lequel elle se trouvait déjà.

_7) Masochisme_

Même si elle se faisait tabasser par Reimu, Elly savait que ça ne serait pas pareil que lorsque Yûka la rouait de coups. Même lorsque sa maîtresse la battait, elle savait qu'elle comptait pour Yûka et elle n'aimait rien tant que de se faire horriblement blesser. Le sang qui coulait de ses plaies l'enivrait et la tension sexuelle en elle montait au point de faire mouiller sa petite culotte, encore plus que lorsqu'elle reniflait celles de sa maîtresse.

Elly avait presque hâte de dévoiler ses fautes afin de passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

_8) Cambriole_

Reimu ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer Marisa dans l'immense manoir de Mugenkan. La magicienne était en train de prendre tous les objets de valeur qu'elle pouvait. Marisa décida tout de même de mettre un volée à son amie, il était hors de question que la miko ne réveille la maîtresse des lieux.

Marisa savait qu'elle ne voulait pas que Yûka la découvre en train de piller sa demeure. On ne rencontre pas de vieux voleurs stupides.

_9) Kitch_

La plus grande salle du manoir trônait au sommet de l'imposant palais de Mugenkan. Tout respirait le luxe ostentatoire dans cette chambre immense aux murs de marbres surchargés de dorures écrasantes. Le grand lit à baldaquin aux rideaux de velours rouges était plaqué de bois précieux et tout indiquait que le maître des lieux était quelqu'un de très puissant, voire imposant.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'une gamine aux cheveux verts ronflait bruyamment dans le lit, un filet de salive coulant sur sa joue ?

_10) Réveil_

Yûka déteste les importuns. Elle déteste les voleurs, les squatters, les escrocs, les profiteurs, les voyeurs, les arrogants et les idiots. Mais surtout, elle déteste ceux qui combinent ces traits, à savoir les emmerdeuses qui la réveillent en s'introduisant chez-elle en pillant tout et en la matant dans sa chemise de nuit.

Malheureusement, Reimu correspondait à cette description et elle allait déguster.

_11) Rêves_

Le dernier combat que la miko dut mener se trouvait au centre d'un monde étoilé. Elle savait que le monde onirique était un endroit ou tout était possible et que les seules limites possibles étaient celles de son imagination, mais elle se demandait pourquoi les méchants devaient toujours se planquer dans un lieu ou ils pouvaient être immortels.

Si Yûka se battait dans le monde des rêves, c'est parce qu'elle se sentait chez elle, au milieu de ses songes et de ses espoirs illusoires.

_12) Seule_

Reimu se sentait effrayée dans le monde illusoire au-delà de Mugenkan. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose la guettait. La présence maléfique était étouffante et était concentrée autour d'une petite soubrette.

La miko battit difficilement la créature solitaire et pitoyable. Elle ignorait une chose, c'est que Mugetsu n'était jamais seule. Il y avait autre chose qui veillait sur elle.

_13) Amour_

Gengetsu est un démon. Malgré son air malicieux et angélique, elle est profondément maléfique et sa cruauté égale sa malveillance, ainsi que sa vicissitude. Le démon de ce monde avait pris Reimu en grippe dès qu'elle était entrée dans ce monde.

Personne ne touche à sa petite sœur. Personne !

_14) Obsession_

Les sentiments de Gengetsu envers sa jumelle étaient forts. Elle l'aimait et voulait la protéger. Elle était tout pour elle et elle la désirait. Sa petite sœur était son obsession et Gengetsu adorait la caresser, l'embrasser, faire glisser sa langue sur le pubis lisse de sa cadette.

Mugetsu lui rendait toutes ces caresses. Elle aimait avoir cette présence dominante, mais également tellement rassurante, au dessus d'elle.

_15) Voyeuse_

Marisa avait observé tout ce qui se passait, depuis que Reimu l'avait chassée du manoir de Yûka. Elle avait longuement épié la yôkai à qui elle avait dérobé la technique du Master Spark, mais elle avait également observé l'inévitable jeu incestueux des deux sœurs.

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que le corps nubile de la plus jeune puisse se contorsionner autant, c'était presque anatomiquement impossible.


	5. Kaikidan

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la série de drabbles sur Mystic Square ! Ca c'est du bon jeu, avec des personnages que j'aime.

Bonne lecture et merci des reviews.

Disclaimer : Touhou Project appartient à ZUN

* * *

**Kaikidan**

_1) Destin_

Sara est vouée à garder l'entrée de Makai, c'est sa destinée. Elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de faire ce pourquoi on l'a créée, cette idée est ancrée dans son esprit et elle se répète cette litanie sans cesse. Mima sait que le destin peut être cruel, mais elle sait aussi que l'on peut briser ses chaînes si on est prêt à faire face à tout. Seuls les faibles ne peuvent se défaire de leurs entraves et ces personnes la dégoûtent.

Aussi, elle n'eut aucune pitié, aucune compassion, lorsqu'elle affronta la petite gardienne pitoyable.

_2) Politesse_

Louise a toujours aimé voyager et la première règle pour passer un séjour agréable était de se montrer polie envers les habitants locaux. Lorsque Reimu entra en Makai, la simple vue de cette charmante touriste lui donna envie de se défouler.

Louise se demande encore ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça. Son sourire n'était pas agaçant au point de donner des envies de meurtre, non ?

_3) Anonyme_

De nombreuses fées et autres créatures errent en Gensokyô. A chaque fois que Yûka combat, elle ne se soucie pas de savoir le nom de ses adversaires. Ce sont juste des anonymes et elle ne veut pas avoir à mettre un nom sur les tas sanguinolents qu'elle laisse derrière elle.

Déshumaniser les morts aide à faire passer le fait que ces êtres étaient conscients, exactement comme elle et qu'ils avaient des rêves, des amis ou une famille.

_4) Fille_

Personne ne sait véritablement quelle est la nature du lien entre Alice et Shinki. Lorsque quelqu'un lui pose la question de sa filiation avec Shinki, Alice se contente de hausser les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut leur faire ? Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est que Shinki l'a élevé, l'a éduquée et l'a aimée. Ca lui suffit amplement.

_5) Unique_

Les poupées que Alice crée ne sont pas de simples objets inanimés, qu'elle ensorcelle pour avoir une armée de serviteurs et d'esclaves. Elle parvient à glisser une âme dans ces coquilles vides et identiques extérieurement.

Lorsqu'elle contemple ses poupées, il n'y en a pas deux qui aient les mêmes sentiments, les mêmes façons de parler et les mêmes gestes. Chaque poupée est unique.

_6) Neige_

Yuki et Mai sont deux sœurs qui font tout ensemble. Même si leurs techniques de combat sont radicalement différentes, cela n'a pas empêché que Yuki prennent un nom ayant un rapport avec le pouvoir glacé de sa sœur.

Si Mai aime beaucoup sa sœur au point de l'honorer en changeant son nom, c'est aussi un magnifique coup de bluff qui en a déstabilisé plus d'un.

_7) Complémentaires_

Noir et blanc, feu et glace, bavarde et attentive, Yuki et Mai étaient vraiment différentes, voire opposées. Cependant, elles combattent ensemble, vivent ensemble, car lorsque l'autre n'est pas là, c'est comme s'il manquait la moitié de leur âme.

Elles n'étaient pas sûres de survivre si l'autre disparaissait.

_8) Servante_

La jolie tenue de Yumeko fut ce qui attira en premier le regard de Marisa. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, ce ne fut pas les cheveux aussi blonds que les siens, ou même les yeux ambrés de la soubrette, qui accentuaient pourtant encore leur ressemblance.

Marisa voulait une tenue de ce style, même si elle devait changer le rouge par du noir. Elle voulait se souvenir qu'elle aussi avait servi la personne a qui elle devait tout.

_9) Dérangement_

Yumeko se charge de tous les intrus qui viennent voir sa maîtresse. Aucun de ces êtres si inférieurs ne devrait avoir l'outrecuidance de s'adresser d'une façon aussi informelle à sa maîtresse et leurs paroles impies ne devraient pas avoir à atteindre les oreilles divines de Shinki-sama.

Elle insiste toujours pour ne laisser passer que ceux qui sont dignes de rencontrer sa divine maîtresse. Les pêcheurs finissent empalés sur ses lames.

_10) Colère_

Shinki était une divinité. Comme tous les immortels supérieurs, peu de choses étaient impossibles pour elle et elle n'avait aucune raison de rager sur une chose d'ardue à faire. Elle avait tout son temps pour régler les problèmes. Cependant, lorsque Yûka eut la témérité de lui dire qu'elle avait tabassé Alice, une veine battit sur la tempe de la déesse qui ne souriait plus.

Elle laissa son pouvoir éclater et ses ailes émerger. Sa colère fracassa l'océan de cristal et incendia tout Makai.

_11) Réfugiés _

Lorsque Reimu rentra dans son temple, satisfaite d'avoir mis fin à la déferlante de touristes venus de Makai, elle remarqua vite l'air gêné de Yûka et celui, amusé, de Marisa. La blonde lui annonça les événements que la miko avait raté, tandis que la sadique s'éloignait discrètement.

D'ailleurs, conclut Marisa, les milliers de yôkai réfugiés ont commencé à débarquer. Bonne chance !

_12) Mariage_

Mima et Shinki sont immortelles et on toutes les deux adopté une jeune blonde, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Lorsque leurs filles ont pris leur envol pour vivre leurs vies, elles se sont brutalement senties seules, à un point tel que la présence de leurs domestiques ne calmait pas cette blessure. Parler à quelqu'un qui comprenait cette douleur, c'était beaucoup plus efficace.

Toujours ensemble, près d'une bouteille de saké, elles apprirent que leurs filles sortaient ensemble. Ivre morte, Mima suggéra un mariage. A l'idée de la tête que Marisa et Alice tireraient, Shinki ricana, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait si elle avait été sobre. Mais à condition que ce soit elle qui porte la robe blanche.

_13) Yôkai_

Lorsque Alice poursuivit ses expériences sur ses poupées, elle comprit qu'un yôkai n'était pas si différent de ses créations. Un cœur résidant dans un objet de forme humaine. Elle comprit alors la vérité. Elle même n'était qu'une poupée.

Quitte à être une créature créée de toutes pièces, autant que ce soit de son propre choix. Un corps plus grand et des yeux bleus seraient sa nouvelle apparence, celle qu'elle aurait créée pour elle même.

_14) Grandir_

Lorsque Alice se transforma à l'aide du Grimoire, devenant ce qu'elle voulait être, Shinki pleura. Bien sûr, elle était heureuse des talents de sa fille, mais d'un autre coté, la mère avait espéré que son enfant serait heureuse de ce qu'elle était déjà.

En tant que mère, Shinki savait qu'il était vain d'espérer que sa fille reste auprès d'elle pour toujours, un jour elle s'envolerait et ferait sa vie. Shinki espérait juste que Alice ne change pas trop vite.

_15) Humanité_

Marisa, la magicienne ordinaire, a profondément aimé deux personnes. Toutes deux ne sont plus humaines, l'une est un esprit vengeur, l'autre un yôkai. Ces deux s'inquiètent beaucoup pour la magicienne, espérant qu'elle ne grandirait pas trop vite. Marisa avait beau clamer vouloir profiter de son humanité, le fait que ses yeux deviennent ambrés et que ses cheveux virent du rouge au blond était un signe de sa métamorphose en yôkai, à force d'utiliser aussi intensément ses pouvoirs magiques.

Mima et Alice savaient qu'une fois la transformation achevée, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible.


	6. Koumakyou

Bonjour à tous !

Désolé du retard, j'aurais du poster ce chapitre la semaine dernière ... ou même celle encore avant. Je me rattrape donc en vous l'offrant et en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Honnêtement, c'est avec le célèbre McRoll que j'ai découvert Touhou. Lorsque j'ai testé le jeu, je me suis dit au début que c'était simple. Naïf que j'étais !

Aujourd'hui, je joue surtout pour le fun et j'ai jamais vaincu Flandre.

Bref, bonne lecture à tous !

Disclaimer : Touhou Project appartient à ZUN.

* * *

**Koumakyou**

_1) Ténèbres_

Lorsque Reimu découvrit la brume écarlate flottant sur Gensokyo, elle s'inquiéta de la mort prochaine de son monde, si le soleil ne l'éclairait plus. Pourtant, elle s'aperçut rapidement que de nombreux yôkai étaient satisfaits de cette situation.

Rumia ne supportait pas que la lumière ne touche sa chair. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle pouvait affaiblir l'aura noire qu'elle gardait en permanence autour d'elle.

_2) Cannibale_

Rumia est un yôkai qui n'hésite pas à dévorer les humains qui passent trop près de ses crocs acérés. Même si c'est une chose que Reimu sait être une réalité, savoir et voir sont deux choses différentes.

A chaque fois qu'elle voyait ce monstre plonger bouche ouverte dans les tripes d'une de ses victimes à la gorge arrachée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise.

_3) Printemps_

Daiyousei est liée au printemps. Elle sait que si elle est plus forte que les fées habituelles, elle reste sensible aux saisons et peut disparaître si les saisons changent trop brusquement. Elle sait une chose, c'est que temps qu'elle serait là, le printemps serait vigoureux. Elle sait aussi que les saisons étaient là bien avant qu'elle n'apparaisse et que les saisons existeront bien après sa disparition et qu'une autre prendra sa place.

Elle n'est pas sure que Cirno survive à sa disparition.

_4) Glace_

Cirno n'est pas un esprit des saisons, à l'inverse de sa meilleure amie. Elle est une fée des glaces, préférant les endroits froids et passant l'été dans sa grotte gelée. Alors, Daiyousei la rejoint calmement et elles dégustent ensemble de délicieuses glaces à l'eau, tout en s'abritant de l'ardente lumière du soleil.

Son amie s'amusait aussi à geler des grenouilles, mais bon.

_5) Paresse_

Si Meiling passe autant de temps à s'endormir à son poste, c'est pour deux raisons. La première, c'est qu'elle passe de mauvaises nuits, car elle passe des heures à s'entraîner jusqu'à l'épuisement. La seconde raison, c'est parce que Sakuya s'énerverait. La soubrette devenait autre chose qu'une poupée impassible et elle s'intéressait à la chinoise.

Meiling savait qu'elle préférait les réprimandes et les humiliations, plutôt que l'indifférence teintée de négligence qu'on lui donnait souvent.

_6) Surnom_

Lorsque Meiling était réveillée, elle accomplissait ses devoirs avec diligence. Ses techniques de combat ancestrales, dont elle tirait une immense fierté, étaient sans cesse perfectionnées. De ce talent, elle avait tiré un surnom qui lui faisait honneur, le Dragon de l'Empire du Milieu. Allez savoir pourquoi, les habitants de Gensokyô utilisent un autre surnom, bien plus réducteur. Une simple indication géographique, ne correspondant que trop superficiellement à ce qu'elle était.

Meiling hait ce surnom, tout comme ceux qui le prononce et qu'elle éclate dès que possible.

_7) Faiblesse_

Koakuma est un esprit invoqué, obligée de servir la personne qui l'a appelée sur ce plan. Même si sa puissance magique est inférieure à celle de Patchouli, elle est loin d'être la plus faible. Il arrive que certains jours, la magicienne anémique soit si affaiblie, qu'elle n'arrive plus à quitter son lit.

A ce moment là, Koakuma n'aurait qu'à serrer ses mains autour du cou livide de Patchouli pour prouver définitivement qu'elle était la plus forte des deux.

_8) Sœur_

Patchouli aime lire ses livres. Magie, alchimie, occultisme ou démonisme, tout y passe. Mais parfois, elle préfère prendre un livre de contes de fées et lire une histoire. De temps en temps, lorsqu'elle se sent en assez bonne santé pour lire à voix haute, elle fait profiter Flandre de ses talents de conteuse.

Lorsque la blonde s'endort, un sourire au lèvres, Patchouli se sent heureuse et triste à la fois. Elle joue le rôle d'une grande sœur, car Remilia n'a jamais pu assumer ce rôle.

_9) Jalousie_

Koakuma aime bien être avec Patchouli, à prendre le thé ou à travailler. Elle aime rester avec son invocatrice dont la chemise de nuit laisse voir les détails de son corps. Mais, car il y a un mais, Patchouli préfère s'amuser à lire plutôt que s'intéresser à ce qui l'entoure hors de cette pièce.

Parfois, Koakuma aimerait bien brûler toute cette librairie.

_10) Choix_

Sakuya est une servante zélée et dévouée jusqu'au bout des ongles à sa maîtresse. Au moindre ordre, elle accourt, s'exécutant sans broncher. La soubrette ne se plaint pas de cette soumission qu'elle a accepté de son plein gré. Au contraire, elle est satisfaite de cet arrangement.

Au moins, elle n'a pas à se torturer mentalement à savoir si elle fait le bon choix. C'est tellement plus facile de ne pas avoir à se soucier des conséquences de ses actes, puisqu'elle n'est rien d'autre qu'une exécutante.

_11) Amour_

La dévotion de Sakuya va bien au-delà d'une simple obéissance envers un employeur. A force de réflexion, elle a fini par admettre qu'elle aimait sa maîtresse. Alors, elle se fait violence pour ne rien dire, pour dissimuler ses émotions. Elle sait bien que jamais ses sentiments ne seront réciproques, que Remilia ne la touche uniquement pour se nourrir et absorber son tribut de sang.

Sakuya s'en moque. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est que celle qu'elle aime soit heureuse.

_12) Responsabilités_

Remilia a beau être petite, elle est âgée et mature. Elle croule sous les responsabilités, avec la gestion des affaires du manoir et tant d'autres devoirs. Pourtant, elle est si occupée qu'elle a besoin de l'aide de Sakuya pour tout gérer. Même avec sa servante parfaite, elle a de nombreuses responsabilités. Cependant, elle n'a jamais eu le cœur de s'occuper de sa petite sœur.

Remilia sait que tout est de sa faute et c'est l'unique responsabilité qu'elle se refusait à assumer.

_13) Danse_

Lorsque la lune rouge éclaire les cieux, Remilia observe avec l'astre avec plaisir, en profitant pour voler et se détendre sous le ciel brillant d'une teinte sanglante. Sakuya observe sa maîtresse danser et elle songe à valser avec sa maîtresse en se collant à son corps.

Un filet de sang coule de son nez dès qu'elle a cette pensée en tête.

_14) Pardon_

Après que Reimu ait défait Remilia, ainsi que Flandre, les deux sœurs se rapprochèrent. Remilia se sentait atrocement malade et voulait s'excuser sincèrement. Sa petite sœur la serra dans ses bras, acceptant les excuses de son aînée.

Flandre mordit l'autre vampire dans le cou. Le pardon se mérite par la douleur.

_15) Entremetteuse_

Lorsque Marisa vainquit Flandre, elle prit la vampire solitaire en pitié. Elle voulait l'aider à sortir et à ne plus être isolée. La seule solution était qu'elle se trouve une jolie petite amie et qu'elle se marie.

Elle allait lui présenter une miko de ses amies.


	7. Youyoumu

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite, consacré à l'un des plus poétiques des épisodes, selon moi.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez et si vous avez des demandes, n'hésitez pas !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Disclaimer : Touhou Project appartient à ZUN.

* * *

**Youyoumu**

_1) Rivalité_

Cirno et Letty se détestent. Letty déteste cette baka, qui considère que l'hiver est juste un moment passager pour s'amuser. Cirno méprise ce faible esprit qui ne peut pas vivre hors de cette saison, étant forcée à rester endormie les trois quarts de l'année.

Cependant, il y a une chose sur laquelle elles sont d'accord. Le monde est magnifique en cette saison.

_2) Jalousie_

Lorsque Cirno voir l'hiver, elle éprouve tout de même une pointe de tristesse. Durant cette saison, elle craint que Daiyousei ne se réveille pas au printemps. Alors, lorsque l'hiver est rigoureux, elle prie pour que l'hiver cesse.

Letty est jalouse que la fée des glaces préfère l'esprit du printemps à celui de l'hiver. Surtout, Letty est triste de savoir que Cirno souhaite la fin de l'hiver, ce qu'elle ressent comme souhaiter la fin de sa propre existence.

_3) Grandir_

Lorsque Ran retrouva la petite souris mécanique qu'elle utilisait pour garder Chen occupée lorsqu'elle était petite, elle sourit bêtement à cette vue, replongeant dans ses souvenirs. Lorsqu'elle ramena le petit jouet au chaton, Chen répondit poliment qu'elle n'était plus une gamine.

Ran se sentit mal durant un instant, prenant conscience que sa protégée n'était plus une enfant.

_4) Poupée_

La première fois que Marisa rencontra Alice, ce fut après un accident de balai. Les sous-vêtements affriolants de la magicienne, couverts de dentelles, étaient si semblables à ceux de ses jolies poupées.

Alice aime bien être avec Marisa, à la caresser et jouer avec elle, comme si elle était sa petite poupée.

_5) Pantin_

Sakuya respectait les poupées de la blonde. Quand elle observait ces créatures dénuées d'âme, des abominations créées de toutes pièces, qui n'affichaient aucune émotion et qui obéissaient aveuglément à la volonté d'Alice, elle frissonnait en songeant aux sinistres similitudes.

Elle aussi n'est qu'un pantin, dévouée à Remilia et obéissant au moindre ordre.

_6) Blanche_

Lily White apportait le printemps partout ou elle passait. Cette fée immaculée est vue comme une créature sainte pour tous ceux qui attendent avec impatience la fin de l'hiver, tandis que Lily erre dans les cieux, arrosant d'un rideau de balles tout ce qui passe près d'elle.

Malgré ce qu'on peut voir, son cœur est aussi sombre et froid qu'une nuit d'hiver sans lune.

_7) Ordre_

Lunasa déteste le moindre imprévu. Chaque représentation doit être préparée avec minutie, chaque instrument doit être accordé à la perfection et elle répètera un morceau autant de fois que nécessaire pour qu'il soit maîtrisé à la perfection.

Lunasa ne veut plus laisser le hasard gouverner sa vie, surtout depuis qu'un banal oubli a coûté la vie à sa sœur.

_8) Rôle_

Merlin est extrêmement volatile, alors que sa concentration est extrêmement variable. Ses sœurs savent qu'elle peut être sérieuse au moment venu, mais elles savent qu'après chaque représentation, elle peut agir comme la plus immature des enfants.

En réalité, Merlin joue un rôle, celui de la benjamine à protéger et à qui sa défunte sœur ne pouvait que pardonner.

_9) Peste_

Lyrica est quelqu'un d'assez exubérant, qui prend à malin plaisir à exciter les tensions et à voir les gens se battre en conséquence de ses manipulations. Pour réparer les erreurs de leurs aimés, certaines personnes sont prêtes à tout.

Lorsqu'elle prépare un coup fourré, Lyrica se souvient toujours du rire que sa chère sœur poussait, lorsqu'elle découvrait la supercherie.

_10) Souvenir_

La dernière représentation de Layla devait consacrer ses efforts et lui ouvrir toutes les portes. Cependant, à cause d'une blague de Lyrica, son étui à hautbois était vide. Paniquée, elle retourna précipitamment au manoir et se rua dans la chambre que Lunasa n'avait pas rangée, trop pressée de partir. Craignant d'arriver en retard, Layla se rua dans les escaliers, oubliant les billes que Merlin avait glissées sous le tapis, avant de dévaler les marches et de se briser le cou.

Le dernier souvenir que les trois sœurs Prismriver gardaient de Layla, ce ne fut pas son sourire. Ce fut son air stupéfait qui emblait les accuser et les maudire.

_11) Jardinière_

Si Youmu a développé son style personnalisé au sabre, ce n'est pas que pour assurer son plus élémentaire devoir envers sa princesse. Ses lames acérées tranchent le plus fin des cheveux dans la longueur, formant des coupes nettes.

Yuyuko aime beaucoup les jardins coupés avec une rigueur extrême et l'aptitude martiale de Youmu se révélait très pratique pour le jardinage.

_12) Honnêteté_

Youmu est quelqu'un de franche et d'exigeante, n'enrobant pas ses mots de paroles mielleuses. Youki l'a élevée à la dure, dispensant critiques et félicitations sur un ton sec qui marqua la samouraï. Cette habitude est restée avec elle, même lorsqu'elle s'adresse à sa princesse.

Yuyuko est contente de ce fait. Elle a tellement l'habitude d'être de bonne humeur et de rechercher le plus positif de chaque situation, qu'elle remercie sa gardienne de lui rappeler que le monde n'est pas toujours tout blanc.

_13) Barrière_

La barrière entre Gensokyô et Hakugyokurou était réellement infranchissable, même pour Reimu. C'est Yukari qui l'a volontairement ouverte, pour que la miko arrête par la force le projet de Yuyuko. Si la princesse avait réussi, elle aurait ressuscité le terrible cerisier yôkai et détruit sa propre existence.

Yukari tenait suffisamment à son amie pour refuser de la voir mourir une seconde fois.

_14) Innocence_

Ran adore Chen, au point que lorsque le chaton miaule ou agisse de façon innocente, la renarde ne se mette à saigner du nez de façon irrépressible. Un jour, Yukari la demanda en privé et lui montra une photo prise par Aya et intitulée Suppatenko. Ran fut très gênée de la réprimande de Yukari.

- Que tu ais des tendances exhibitionnistes passe encore, mais n'essayes pas de pervertir notre adorable chaton.

_15) Conscience_

Yukairi est une ivrogne, une manipulatrice à temps partiel et une paresseuse à temps complet. A chaque fois que l'on se met à la solliciter, il faut réussir à la convaincre de l'importance de sa participation, ce qui est loin d'être aisé.

C'est Ran qui joue le rôle de bonne conscience de Yukari, trouvant toujours les mots justes en flattant l'ego surdimensionné de sa maîtresse.


	8. Eiyashou

Bonsoir à tous !

Voici la nouvelle série de drabbles consacrée à l'un de mes épisodes favoris de la saga.

Ca n'a rien à voir, mais j'ai déjà téléchargé la demo de Double Dealing. j'ai accroché au personnage de Sekibanki.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ces drabbles vous plairont et si vous avez des demandes, je serais ravi de vous lire.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Touhou Project appartient à ZUN.

* * *

**Eiyashou**

_1) Harcèlement_

Reimu avait développé une nouvelle magie qui traquait ses ennemis, quelle que soit leur direction. Elle avait adoré la tester sur le cafard qui s'opposa à elle dans la forêt, surtout pour montrer à cette répugnante bête qui était la plus forte.

En plus, elle ferait comprendre à Wriggle à quel point c'était agaçant d'être harcelé de moustiques tout l'été.

_2) Larve_

Wriggle aime beaucoup organiser des spectacles de lucioles, après avoir soigneusement protégé ces petites créatures des dangers de la vie. Elle sait bien que la vie est cruelle envers les faibles personnes, surtout lorsqu'on les juge sur leur physique. Avec sa petite taille, ses vêtements bouffants et dissimulant son corps, elle est l'une des victimes de choix de ceux qui la traitent de larve immonde et pitoyable.

Sauf que les larves se métamorphosent. Un jour, ses ailes émergeront et elle se métamorphosera. Ce jour-là, elle leur montrera ce qu'elle était réellement et qui se cachait derrière cette apparence.

_3) Incomplète_

Lorsque Youmu a vu la lune incomplète, elle s'est regardée. Son esprit habite deux réceptacles, un corps et une substance éthérée. Parfois, elle aimerait bien réunir ces deux morceaux d'elle même. En se concentrant, elle a l'impression qu'elle coordonne parfaitement le fantôme et l'humain, mais elle n'est pas satisfaite, car les deux ne fusionnent pas totalement.

La totalité est bien plus que la somme des parties.

_4) Repas_

Lorsque Mystia chante de sa voix claire, elle attire humains et yôkai à son stand. C'est assez rare pour être souligné, mais les clients présents réussissent à ne pas s'entretuer pour profiter de la voix de la géniale cuisinière.

Cette voix sert aussi à aveugler les derniers humains arrivés. Les malchanceux finissent par rejoindre le stand, mais dans les assiettes des yôkai.

_5) Victoire_

Keine est une enseignante puissante, qui se jure de protéger les humains dans le village ou elle enseigne. Grâce à ses dons et à ses connaissances, elle protège les gens en péril en les effaçant brièvement de l'histoire, le temps que les dangers passent. Si elle tient à gagner contre ses ennemis, ce n'est pas seulement par fierté.

C'est parce que l'histoire est écrite par les vainqueurs.

_6) Destin_

Lorsque Marisa battit la hakutaku, elle lui demanda si elle pouvait lui dévoiler son futur. Keine rit de cette présomptueuse. Elle pouvait réécrire le passé, mais elle était incapable de manipuler le futur. Elle ne pourrait donc pas savoir si elle finirait en couple avec Alice ou avec Patchouli.

Alice tira l'oreille de sa magicienne. Hors de question qu'elle aille voir Remilia pour qu'elle scelle leur destin.

_7) Piège_

Tewi aimait beaucoup creuser des trous, avant de les recouvrir de branchages et de les dissimuler. Elle attendait patiemment que quelqu'un ne tombe dedans, avant de pouvoir rire aux dépens de sa victime.

Le problème en Gensokyô, c'est que seuls les humains ordinaires ne savant pas voler.

_8) Fantasme_

Lorsque Marisa rencontra Reisen, elle se demanda pourquoi tous les mâles la considéraient comme l'objet de tous leurs désirs. Après le combat, elle comprit que ce n'était pas ses formes parfaites, ses vêtements aguicheurs, ses oreilles duveteuses ou les yeux écarlates de la séduisante lapine, qui étaient les plus intéressants.

Le vrai objet de tous les fantasmes, c'était de pouvoir la faire gémir en la violentant.

_9) Test_

Lorsque Eirin ne s'occupait pas de Kaguya, elle mettait au point de nouvelles substances dans son laboratoire. Elle arrivait toujours à les faire tester. Les pilules pour les rêves avaient été attendues avec impatience pour Kaguya, mais pour le reste, elle avait un cobaye à sa disposition.

Reisen avait sérieusement envisagé de saisir une association contre les tests sur les animaux.

_10) Déplaisir_

Lorsque Remilia découvrit avec stupeur que quelqu'un avait eu l'audace de remplacer la pleine lune, elle usa de tout son self-control, pour ne pas éclater de rage. Elle demanda à Sakuya d'affûter ses couteaux et de l'escorter jusqu'à rencontrer le responsable de cette situation.

Le démon écarlate allait leur faire comprendre l'étendue de son déplaisir à la suite de ce qui serait, pour Kaguya, une regrettable erreur d'appréciation de la situation.

_11) Docteur_

Diplômée de multiples doctorats en biologie, Eirin était une femme intelligente, à l'esprit vif et à la soif de connaissance insatiable, cherchant à relever de nombreux défis. Pourtant, sa tenue était considérée comme étrange pour une scientifique. Une robe rouge et bleue ne semblait pas très sérieuse, ce que Kaguya lui fit remarquer un jour ou elle était alitée. Piquée au vif, Eirin ressortit avant de revenir cinq minutes plus tard, vêtue d'une tenue blanche, très moulante, laissant voir l'étendue de ses charmes. Le sourire de l'infirmière s'élargit, alors qu'elle posa un plateau contenant de multiples objets n'ayant pas tous un rapport avec la maladie de Kaguya. La seringue, d'accord, mais le clystère ...

- Alors, princesse. Puisque vous semblez sceptique sur mon sérieux, retournez vous. On va jouer au docteur ...

_12) Trophée_

Ce jour-ci, Eirin éprouva une immense satisfaction. La si arrogante Kaguya, qui ne laisserait personne la toucher, venait de se soumettre à elle. L'insoumise princesse, qui refusait de se donner aux hommes pour ne pas être considérée comme une femme trophée, venait de se faire dominer par son infirmière.

Eirin était la seule à avoir réussi à dompter Kaguya, prenant sa virginité en trophée.

_13) Immortalité_

Quand Eirin y repensait, Kaguya avait de la chance que son infirmière ait également bu l'élixir d'Hourai. Le fait que quoi qu'il arrive, Eirin n'abandonnera jamais sa princesse et vice-versa les rassurait, alors qu'elle craignait que le monde ne tourne autour d'elles.

Mokou avait également Kaguya, même si elle cherchait à la détruire. Au moins, elle aurait toujours quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher, même dans leur relation si spéciale.

_14) Péchés_

Lorsque Kaguya avait envoyé Reimu et Yukari pour tuer Mokou, elle fut incrédule. Ces deux-là venaient de se jeter tête baissée dans les ennuis. Fallait-il donc que le péché d'avarice soit si puissant en Reimu pour la convaincre ?

En parlant de péché, Yukari laissait Ran traverser les portails pour gérer le problème. Trop paresseuse.

_15) Princesse_

-Pourquoi ce serait à moi de mettre les oreilles de lapin et d'être tenue en laisse ? vociféra Mokou dont la chemise avait perdu trois boutons.

- Parce que c'est comme avec la vampire, répondit Kaguya dont le haut du kimono avait glissé sur l'un de ses bras, dévoilant sa poitrine. La princesse est au-dessus, c'est dans l'ordre des choses.

- T'avais rien d'une princesse hier soir, quand je te faisais gémir comme une putain de bas étage, persifla Mokou.


	9. Kaeidzuka

Bonjour à tous !

Avec beaucoup de retard, par manque d'inspiration et de volonté, je publie enfin cette nouvelle série de drabbles. Vous remarquerez que j'ai accordé un peu plus d'importance à cette pauvre Medicine Melancholy. C'est parce que je l'aime bien et qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup de fans par rapport aux autres personnages.

Si vous ne comprenez pas certaines références, je vous rappelle que Touhou 9 : Phantasmagoria of Flower View est sorti en août 2005.

* * *

**Kaeidzuka**

_1) Mal_

Tous les soixante ans, la nature renait alors que les âmes errantes se multiplient. Dans ces cas là, Shikieiki se sent débordée. Ce n'est pas l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'effrayait, c'est l'ampleur des souffrances portées par des millions d'innocents qui la blessait, parvenant même à la faire douter.

Pourquoi devait-elle encore guider les âmes et sauver ces mondes de l'envahissement des morts qui criaient vengeance ou qui demandait justice ? Pourquoi sauver ce monde, quand elle voyait tout le mal qui s'y répandait ?

_2) Idiote_

Cirno passe pour une gamine stupide et irréfléchie, incapable de se concentrer sérieusement sur une seule chose. Son esprit enfantin se disperse trop rapidement, alors qu'elle change de jeu au gré de ses envies. Pourtant, cette tenante de l'empirisme est sous-estimée. Cirno est la seule à s'être souvenue de l'observation d'un tel phénomène par le passé.

Ses observations se sont finalement révélées utiles, déduisant avant tout le monde l'existence du cycle des soixante ans.

_3) Poison_

Depuis qu'une poupée à été abandonnée dans un champ de muguet, la tristesse à lentement gangrénée Medicine. La douleur de n'être qu'on objet jeté dès qu'il était devenu sans intérêt était trop, insufflant la vie chez cet être de bois qui produit sans cesse des vapeurs toxiques et qui désirait par-dessus tout retrouver son ancien possesseur.

La vengeance est un poison plus brûlant que l'acide sulfurique.

_4) Croisière_

Faire traverser la rivière Sanzu était une tâche assez pénible pour celle qui devait ramer sur ces eaux brumeuses et silencieuses. Même payée, elle avait besoin de repos bien mérité. Elle avait fini par trouver l'astuce : faire pagayer les âmes à sa place, en échange d'une réduction et d'une publicité alléchante – et mensongère – pour l'autre rive.

Son idée « géniale et originale » existait déjà hors de Gensokyô.

_5) Facilité_

Faire traverser les âmes était long et fastidieux. Plus paresseuse que jamais, Komachi trouva une idée en se servant de son pouvoir de manipulation des longueurs. Pourquoi ne pas réduire la distance entre les deux rives, faisant en sorte qu'un seul coup de rames soit suffisant ?

Comme ça, ce serait d'autant plus facile de transporter les âmes et de buller plus sereinement.

_6) Paresse_

Insouciantes et apathiques, Komachi et Reimu avaient développé un don pour se mettre à l'abri de toutes leurs responsabilités. L'une dormait dans sa barque, l'autre dans son futon. Lorsque les incidents devenaient trop importants pour être ignorés, elles réussissaient à se motiver pour faire enfin leur travail.

Sinon, un coup de Master Spark bien placé arrivait également à les faire se bouger.

_7) Exécution_

- Sakuya, j'aimerais que tu me cueilles des fleurs de suzuran.

- Bien Madame. Qui dois-je tuer ?

- Personne, je souhaite que nous fassions cela discrètement. Une erreur dans la préparation d'un thé est plus difficilement décelable qu'un coup de poignard.

Sakuya était d'une efficacité redoutable, mais elle était un peu trop directe avec ses couteaux. En plus, lorsqu'elle revenait, l'odeur du sang excitait Remilia.

_8) Solitude_

Yûka aimait beaucoup observer les fleurs qui se répandait partout. On l'accusa sans preuves, juste parce qu'elle aimait observer les plantes. Si elle pratique cette activité, c'est parce qu'elle n'a pas grand chose d'autre à faire. Les plantes ne s'enfuient pas de terreur sur son passage et émettent un doux parfum en présence de leur protectrice.

Les fleurs sont les seules à apprécier sa présence et Yûka s'en délecte. Ce serait trop insupportable sinon, de constater qu'elle est seule au point que personne ne veut d'elle.

_9) Ironie_

Mystia chante pour attirer les humains comme les yôkai, les premiers finissant souvent dans l'estomac des seconds. Le moineau de nuit ne semblait avoir aucun problème avec ça. Jusqu'au jour ou elle fit la terrifiante expérience d'être dévorée à son tour.

Le plus humiliant ne fut cependant pas d'avoir été engloutie par Yuyuko et de finir dans son estomac. Ce fut d'en ressortir.

_10) Gui_

Lorsque Reimu fut informée de l'incident, elle n'eut pas vraiment envie de découvrir la vérité. Cependant, Suika Ibuki trouva un morceau de gui et l'accrocha au plafond, juste au dessus de Reimu. Juste à l'endroit ou Yukari avait l'habitude d'ouvrir un portail lors de ses visites inopportunes.

Reimu quitta le sanctuaire Hakurei dans la minute qui suivit.

_11) Concert_

Lyrica aimait descendre sur terre pour trouver l'inspiration afin d'écrire de nouvelles chansons. Pourtant, elle se perdit facilement car elle suivit une voix d'or qui s'élevait. Ecoutant l'oiseau de nuit chanter, elle proposa de l'accompagner au clavier. Mystia était contente que quelqu'un veuille accompagner sa voix et même lui offrir un contrat.

Elle se désista à l'instant ou elle apprit que la tournée se déroulerait à Hakugyokurou.

_12) Vérité_

Aya était très rapide pour trouver des scoops et pour se déplacer. Elle était fière de ses belles ailes sombres et aimait beaucoup débusquer le plus d'informations sur tous les sujets. Cependant, lorsqu'elle rencontrait d'autres personnes, elle s'apercevait que dire toute la vérité n'était pas forcément bon.

Tout le monde sait que Marisa est une voleuse. Mais était-il nécessaire d'écrire que Marisa volait le cœur de plusieurs jeunes filles ?

_13) Gris_

Shikieiki jugeait, tranchant entre coupable et innocent. Cependant, lorsqu'elle faisait face à ceux qui voulaient faire de bonnes choses de la mauvaise façon, lorsqu'elle voyait les sages qui n'agissaient pas et lorsqu'elle regardait ceux qui culpabilisaient de n'avoir rien pu faire, elle se souvenait que le monde n'était ni noir, ni blanc.

Mais cela n'empêchait pas l'impitoyable glaive de la justice de trancher.

_14) Regrets_

Medicine est une poupée, refermée sur elle même depuis que la petite fille qui la tenait l'a laissée tombée. Privée de l'amour de sa propriétaire à cause de la haine des hommes, elle a fermé son cœur aux autres.

Pourtant, une des fleurs de lyocoris dégageait une énergie familière, l'énergie apaisante d'une personne qui était heureuse de la retrouver.

_15) Ironie_

Depuis qu'elle a compris qu'elle n'avait jamais été détestée par sa propriétaire, Medicine est devenu plus violente. Dès qu'elle voit d'autres personnes, elle les combat avec véhémence de son poison, les asphyxiant et les assassinant au milieu d'un paysage rassurant.

La petite fille qui la serrait contre elle est morte de la même façon, il y a près de soixante ans.


End file.
